The Truth is
by Tauries4597
Summary: Personifikasi Korea Utara kembali mendengar rumor dari luar sana mengenai negerinya maupun kisah sepak terjang sang bos yang sudah ia ketahui sejak kecil—dan itu membuatnya ingin menghirup udara segar yang bernama 'liburan', walau hanya untuk sesaat. Warning: North Korea's center


"Kita harus bisa meniru Iran, ya kan, Hyung-Soo?" Laki-laki berjas yang tampak berusia 60-an berkata pada pemuda yang tengah menatap jendela. Mengerti bahwa dirinya tengah diajak biacara, Kim Hyung-Soo melirik sekilas lantas mengangguk pelan dan kembali menatap keluar jendela. "Kalau begini terus, kita tidak akan bisa keluar dari embargo dunia. Dunia, terutama Amerika, tampak tidak mau menghentikan embargo sampai kita mau menyetujui perjanjian mengenai nuklir." lanjut laki-laki, yang ternyata Menteri Luar Negeri Korea Utara, tertunduk sedih

"Aku tahu, Yun Byung-se." ujar Hyung-Soo tiba-tiba yang seketika membuat pandangan sang menlu Korea Utara terangkat. Dengan pandangan penuh harap, Yun Byung-se, yang sudah berusia 62 pada tahun ini, meletakkan pena yang sejenak ia gunakan untuk menulis sesuatu dan menatap sang personifikasi negaranya yang tetap menatap keluar jendela. "Tapi kalau bos-ku, Kim Jong-Un, tidak menginginkan apalagi bertindak mengenai perjanjian itu, aku tetap tidak bisa apa-apa. Kau tahu aku hanya personifikasi, bukan tentara apalagi anggota elit politik." Yun Byung-se kembali tertunduk, menatap laporan mengenai pertemuannya dengan menlu Iran, Mohammad Javan Zarif, di Teheran.

Mendesah pelan, sang personifikasi Korea Utara, Kim Hyung-Soo, bangkit dari kursinya dan menatap sang menlu yang tetap memandang laporannya. "Beritahu bos-ku, aku butuh liburan."

Dan pernyataan singkat itu diakhiri dengan anggukan dari Yun Byung-se serta beranjaknya sang personifikasi Korea Utara dari ruangan Menteri Luar Negeri Korea Utara.

.

 **The Truth is...**

 **Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **This story's idea & OC's © Tauries4597**

 **Summary: Personifikasi Korea Utara kembali mendengar rumor dari luar sana mengenai negerinya maupun kisah sepak terjang sang bos yang sudah ia ketahui sejak kecil—dan itu membuatnya ingin menghirup udara segar yang bernama 'liburan', walau hanya untuk sesaat.**

.

10 menit berlalu sejak dirinya berbincang dengan menlunya dan kini ia menemukan dirinya di lapangan kota Pyongyang. Melirik ke kiri, ia melihat Istana Memorial Kumsusan dan harus ia akui betapa megahnya istana itu meski sudah ribuan kali ia melihatnya. Korea Utara memang memiliki lebih banyak istana ketimbang gedung-gedung tinggi.

Sejenak, Kim Hyung-Soo mengingat bagaimana wujud bos pertamanya, Kim Il-Sung, yang meskipun sudah meninggal tetap sebagai presiden abadi Korea Utara. Istana Memorial Kumsusan adalah tempat tinggal Kim Il-Sung, setidaknya hingga kematiannya pada tahun 1994 dan kini raga sang presiden abadi ada didalam istana itu; tentu setelah dikremasi dan diletakkan didalam peti kaca. Sampai sekarang, Kim Hyung-Soo tetap menganggap bos pertamanya sebagai ayah, sama seperti yang personifikasi negara lainnya, karenanya ia segera menutup matanya untuk menghalangi air mata yang sudah mulai tidak terbendung. _'Haha, akan tampak aneh kalau aku menangis ditengah keramaian begini, kan?'_ gumam Hyung-Soo dalam hati setelah ia berhasil menahan air matanya dan ia pun segera beranjak dari istana yang punya segudang kenangan untuknya.

' _Kim Hyung-Soo, kau adalah personifikasi dari negara yang akan menguasai dunia. Walau pasti suatu saat nanti akan ada halangan yang berat, aku tahu kau bisa melaluinya. Aku tahu itu.'_ Dan satu senyum hangat layaknya seorang ayah terkembang untuknya yang saat itu masih kecil. Kim Hyung-Soo harus segera pergi dari Istana Memorial Kumsusan atau dia akan menangis saat itu juga.

Entah sudah berapa menit berlalu sejak dirinya yang ternyata secara refleks berlari menjauhi Istana Memorial Kumsusan. Sejenak ia berusaha mengambil nafas sebanyak yang ia bisa dan ketika ia bisa bernafas seperti biasanya, ia menemukan dirinya berdiri tepat didepan kumpulan bunga anggrek berwarna ungu yang sangat indah. Terpukau dengan bunga-bunga yang bergoyang pelan tertiup angin, Kim Hyung-Soo kembali teringat akan memori yang melibatkan adiknya yang ada di Asia Tenggara sana, satu dari sedikit negara yang masih berhubungan baik dengan negaranya.

' _Bunga ini adalah simbol persahabatan sejati antara negara ini dengan negara Anda, Yang Mulia Kim Il-Sung; karena itu biar nama 'Kimilsungia' sebagai buktinya.' ujar laki-laki 30-an yang memakai kopeah hitam khasnya sembari tersenyum hangat, sedang laki-laki yang berjas hitam disampingnya hanya menggelengkan kepala pelan meski tampak senyuman pun terkembang diwajahnya_

' _Sudah kubilang Anda tidak perlu memanggilku 'Yang Mulia', Tuan Soekarno.' sahut sang presiden pertama Korea Utara sembari menerima bunga anggrek ungu yang jujur sangat ia sukai_

 _Soekarno terkekeh pelan dan satu alis Kim Il-Sung terangkat, tanda ia heran. 'Anda pun masih memanggil saya 'Tuan', kalau Anda masih tidak menyadarinya.'_

 _Dan keduanya pun tertawa kecil dengan bunga anggrek ungu kecil ditengah mereka sedang kedua personifikasi negara yang bosnya tertawa pun tersenyum senang. Dengan senyum riang, seperti warga negaranya, personifikasi negara Republik Indonesia berbalik menatap personifikasi Korea Utara yang berdiri disampingnya dan berkata, 'kita akan selalu bersama, baik sebagai sahabat maupun saudara, Kak Kim Hyung-Soo!'_

"Oke, sekarang aku rindu adikku yang heboh itu." gumam Kim Hyung-Soo yang terlontar begitu saja dengan senyum hangat layaknya seorang kakak...

...yang Kim Hyung-Soo tidak sadari bahwa sang 'adik' bersin tepat ketika dirinya tengah rapat. Dan sang 'adik' pun mendapat wajah penuh senyum bosnya, wajah yang menyatakan bahwa dirinya akan mendapat hukuman karena mengganggu rapat. _Courtesy of Jokowi, hm?_

Setelah mengenang memori yang bagi Kim Hyung-Soo menyenangkan, ia mendengar derap langkah yang harmonis tidak jauh dari dirinya. Ia pun teringat akan perintah bosnya yang menyuruh para tentara negaranya untuk siaga perang dengan negara saudaranya, Im Yong-Soo, personifikasi Korea Selatan.

' _Akan kukirim senjata yang lebih banyak lagi, da.'_

' _Aku juga akan mengirim bahan makanan yang lebih banyak, aru. Kalau memang kurang, bilang saja, aru.'_

Masih terngiang apa yang dikatakan rekan dan kakaknya hingga saat ini. Keberadaan tentara yang signifikan membuat Kim Hyung-Soo menyadari betapa perang akan segera berlangsung, entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya sejak ia menjadi negara.

' _Aku tahu kalau aku tidak akur denganmu tapi aku tidak menyangka kamu berani menantangku sampai sejauh ini, Im Yong-Soo.'_ gumam sang personifikasi Korea Utara dalam hati sembari mengingat wajah riang adiknya dengan suara-suara yang jelas sekali menjelekkan negaranya...

...dan itu berasal dari _speaker-speaker_ yang dipasang di penjuru Korea Selatan. Sungguh, imej riang wajah Im Yong-Soo tampak seperti merendahkannya dan itu sangat Hyung-Soo benci. Tak terasa, tangannya terkepal kuat berusaha menahan amarah. _'Siapapun itu pasti memiliki batas kesabaran, bahkan bos-ku pun bisa gencat senjata kalau dibutuhkan—dan kamu berhasil menembus kesabaranku, Im Yong-soo.'_

Piip! Piip! Piip!

Menyadari _handphone_ nya berbunyi pelan, Kim Hyung-Soo segera mengambil benda itu dari saku celananya. Melihat pesan yang tertulis dilayar membuatnya paham bahwa liburan singkatnya telah usai. Menghela nafas, Hyung-Soo kembali meletakkan _handphone_ nya kedalam saku dan berbalik memunggungi kebun bunga Kimilsungia itu.

' _Saatnya kembali ke kantor.'_ gumam Kim Hyung-Soo dalam hati, sedih. Dan ketika ia hendak berjalan, satu orang tentara memanggilnya dari samping dengan sebuah amplop putih ditangan. Penasaran, ia segera berbalik menghadap tentara itu dan mendengar penjelasannya—yang tanpa sadar membuatnya tersenyum geli.

"Kali ini kalian pun berani mengirim surat dengan cara ilegal. Apa kalian lupa konsekuensi yang bisa didapat kurir kalian, Rama, Dramani?" Berlawanan dengan ucapannya yang seperti hendak protes, senyum gelinya justru semakin terkembang dan kalau tidak dihentikan, ia akan tertawa saat itu juga.

Membatalkan niatnya untuk kembali ke kantornya lantas duduk disamping bunga nasionalnya yang diberikan oleh salah satu pengirim amplop itu. Perlahan, Kim Hyung-Soo merobek pinggiran amplop itu dan membaca isinya dalam hati.

' _Salam, Kak Kim Hyung-Soo._

 _Kudengar Kak Hyung-Soo akan segera berperang dengan Kak Yong-Soo.'_

Dan senyum Kim Hyung-Soo mulai luntur. Ia tahu kalau adiknya pasti akan mengungkit hal yang saat ini sangat ia benci. Mendesah berat dan menutup mata sejenak, ia pun kembali melanjutkan membaca isi surat itu.

' _Kakak tahu kalau aku sangat tidak suka perang. Makanya aku berharap tidak akan ada lagi perang yang bisa saja menyamai atau bahkan melampaui Perang Korea dulu.'_

Ingin sekali personifikasi Korea Utara menutup surat itu dan membuangnya entah kemana, tapi sebuah kalimat segera membuatnya membatalkan niatnya.

' _Apapun yang terjadi, aku dan Kak Dramani mendukungmu, kalau kakak mau tahu. Yah, meski kami tetap menolak adanya perang.'_

Kim Hyung-Soo tahu kalau dirinya kini terkekeh geli. Ia masing ingat betapa jujur dan polosnya adik Asia Tenggaranya—satu sifat yang membuatnya sangat sayang sekaligus cemas akan keadaannya setiap saat.

' _Jangan terlalu jujur atau kamu akan menerima akibatnya, Rama.'_ gumam Kim Hyung-Soo dalam hati sembari menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan tangan, berusaha menghentikan tawa kecilnya. Begitu sudah tenang, Kim Hyung-Soo kembali membaca lanjutan surat itu.

Lanjutan surat yang sangat ia kenali sebagai tulisan salah satu sahabatnya, personifikasi Ghana, Dramani Amissah Mahama. Ekspresi serius segera terkembang di wajah putihnya begitu ia membaca bagian surat ini.

' _Saya mendukung penuh persatuan kalian, duo Korea. Tapi keadaan siaga perang kalian berdua tampaknya akan menghambat mimpi saya maupun adikmu ini. Kurasa kamu sendiri tahu apa konsekuensinya kalau perang benar-benar terjadi.'_

Perang Dunia Ketiga atau _World War III_ dan Kim Hyung-Soo sangat sadar akan itu. Dirinya yang dibantu Ivan Braginski (Rusia) dan Wang Yao (China) sedang adiknya dibantu Alfred F. Jones (USA) beserta _base_ -nya di seluruh dunia bisa membuat perang dunia yang mampu menyaingi atau bahkan melebihi Perang Dunia Kedua. Keberadaan dua negara yang paling berkuasa berpihak pada negara yang tengah berlawanan tentu memiliki sisi positif maupun sisi negatif. Kurasa tidak perlu diulang apa sisi negatifnya, kan?

Kembali ia menghela nafas berat, Kim Hyung-Soo sejenak menutup matanya. Personifikasi Ghana memang sangat mengharapkan dirinya dan personifikasi Korea Selatan untuk bersatu, seperti yang selama ini mereka berdua lakukan apabila tengah mengikuti perlombaan internasional. Berdiri berdampingan dibawah satu bendera. Yah, walau apabila lomba dimulai, keduanya akan sibuk dengan lombanya masing-masing.

Sebenarnya, Kim Hyung-Soo memang ingin bisa bersatu dengan adiknya itu dan kunjungan Tuan Dwana, Menteri Hubungan Luar Negeri Ghana pada tahun 1973 sudah sangat menunjukkan betapa Ghana menginginkan persatuan duo Korea—sungguh selaras dengan keinginannya yang sayangnya sulit dilaksanakan karena jauhnya pandangan politik keduanya. Birokrasi Ghana dan Korea Utara bisa dibilang pasang surut sejak kunjungan menteri dari Ghana itu, meski tidak akan mengibarkan bendera perang.

' _Aku tidak ada niat memerangi salah satu sahabatku.'_ gumam sang personifikasi Korea Utara dalam hati yang bisa dibilang seperti janji untuk dirinya sendiri...

...dan 'janji'-nya itu semakin menguat begitu kalimat terakhir yang ia yakini ditulis Dramani Amissah Mahama dan Rama Aditya Nugraha bersama-sama.

' _Apapun yang Kak Hyung-Soo dan Kak Im Yong-Soo lakukan, aku dan Kak Dramani hanya bisa berharap yang terbaik. Selain harapan adikmu diatas, kuharap kamu juga bisa membayangkan yang terburuk atas tindakanmu, Kim Hyung-Soo. Setidaknya kalau kamu bisa menghalau perang dan bisa terbuka dengan negara lain, kamu bisa mendapatkan beberapa keuntungan. Saya yakin untuk itu.'_

Oke, kalimat terakhir terdengar seperti ancaman. Yah, mungkinkah ada ancaman yang menyenangkan karena kini Kim Hyung-Soo tersenyum seolah sebagian beban yang ia rasakan hari itu telah hilang? Entahlah, hanya ia yang bisa memahami perasaannya dan dengan perasaan bahagia, sang personifikasi Korea Utara berjalan kembali ke kantornya dengan surat yang kini berada dibalik seragam militernya.

' _Terimakasih, Rama, Dramani. Aku tahu apa yang berusaha kalian katakan dan aku akan berusaha melakukan apa yang bisa kulakukan dengan sekuat tenaga.'_

 _._

 _-omake-_

.

Tepat 20 menit berlalu sejak dirinya berjalan dari pinggiran Pyongyang menuju kantornya. Kini ia menemukan dirinya sendiri terjebak antara tatapan elang nan tajam dari bosnya. Kim Hyung-Soo menyadari bahwa dirinya terlambat dan sebenarnya sejak awal ia telah menyiapkan diri untuk menerima apapun hukumannya.

Tapi hukuman ini bisa dibilang sangat absurd untuknya, personifikasi negara yang tengah dalam siaga perang, lakukan. Dengan wajah datar, Kim Jong-un meletakkan pulpen yang tadinya ia pakai untuk menulis sesuatu lantas berujar, "pergilah ke Indonesia dan temui Tuan Rama serta Tuan Dramani. Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu kembali sampai kamu bisa mendapat persetujuan kemiliteran dari pemerintah Negara Indonesia dan perwakilan dari Ghana yang ada disana." Kim Hyung-Soo menatap Kim Jong-un tidak percaya. Dan ketika ia hendak protes, Kim Jong-un menambahkan, "dan kali ini aku ingin kamu sendiri kesana. Ya, tanpa menteri dan tanpa pengawal."

Tahu kalau dirinya tidak bisa menolak, Kim Hyung-Soo segera membereskan barang-barang miliknya dan berangkat menuju bandara—menaiki pesawat tujuan Jakarta, Indonesia. Dan ketika ia sampai di negeri Zamrud Khatulistiwa, Kim Hyung-Soo tahu ia bisa mati malu saat itu juga ketika personifikasi sang tuan rumah dan personifikasi negara sahabatnya tertawa— _well_ , hanya Rama yang jelas-jelas tertawa keras sedang Dramani tertawa geli sembari membelakangi Kim Hyung-Soo.

' _Naega jigeum ttoneun najung-e jug-eul geo.'_ — ' _I'll die now or later'_ , atau itulah yang Kim Hyung-Soo pikirkan dengan wajah tertunduk, menahannya agar tidak terangkat dan menunjukkan betapa merahnya wajahnya kini.

.

 _-fin-_

.

 _That's it_. Uhh, sebenarnya ini fic udah jadi sejak tanggal 22 November lalu... Tapi, yah, pengennya nunggu bulan ini aja _publish_ nya plus dikejar tugas kuliah dan persiapan ultah Laos kemarin... DX DX XD XD

Err, apa _author_ pernah bilang kalau _author_ sayang Korea Utara? ?_? _Oh, well_ ~ XD

 _So, yeah_ , menurut asupan Wikipedia, negara dengan jumlah pendukung Korea Utara terbanyak itu Ghana meski kalau dicari ulang justru nyaris tidak ada hubungan antara kedua negara tersebut. Dan, ya, Indonesia menempati peringkat kedua jumlah penduduk yang memandang positif Korea Utara dengan jumlah 48% sedang yang memandang negatif sekitar 23% dan sisanya tidak tahu.

Disini author benar-benar bikin image betapa Korea Utara sayang sama negara kita. Buktinya itu di Korea Utara sana bahkan membangun sekolah yang setara SMP/SMA yang menggambarkan hubungan internasional antara Indonesia dan Korea Utara. Lalu perayaan hari kemerdekaan Indonesia pada tahun ini juga adanya anak-anak Korea Utara dari sekolah tersebut untuk menyanyikan lagu-lagu Indonesia di gedung Kedutaan Besar Indonesia untuk Korea Utara di Pyongyang. Sampai ada makanan khas Indonesia seperti nasi tumpeng, nasi kuning, dan yang paling khas menurut pemerintah Korea Utara adalah... CENDOL! _Sweet_ deh~ Kalau penasaran bisa coba buka Youtube dengan _keyword_ : 'Indonesia dan Korea Utara' XD XD XD #numpangpromosi

Untuk data-data tentang kemiliteran disini, _author_ murni nyari di website berita Indonesia bagian mancanegara~ XD XD XD _So_ , kalau merasa ada yang salah dengan datanya, _author_ mohon maaf #bow

Oke, sampai disini saja curhat(?)nya. Kalau masih ada yang bingung, silakan PM-nya~ XD

 _Read and review_ ~~ XD XD XD

 _ **Tauries4597, salute!**_


End file.
